Une Mission bien spéciale
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Kim est enceinte, mais une mission oblige Ron à aller rendre visite à d'anciens ennemis... Pour découvrir quelque chose de plus réjouissant que ce à quoi il s'attendait premièrement !
1. Première Partie

**Une mission bien spéciale**

* * *

_Première partie : Chez les Stoppable_

* * *

Après huit mois et demi de grossesse, Kim avait l'impression d'être une baleine. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première, mais elle était toujours aussi abasourdie par ce phénomène. Sentir ainsi son enfant remuer et donner quelques coups, alors même qu'elle se sentait épuisée au moindre pas... Cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir agir l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle avait l'impression d'être un poids pour tout le monde ! Mais elle se ressaisissait toujours en voyant le visage radieux de son époux lorsqu'il la regardait.

Ce n'était pas la première grossesse de Kim, mais la deuxième. Et Ron était toujours aussi émerveillé par ce phénomène. Dans moins d'un mois, il serait à nouveau père ! Quel plus grand bonheur pouvait-il y avoir ?

Soudain, alors qu'il contemplait sa femme avachie sur le canapé, la petite sonnerie caractéristique du Kimmunicator se déclencha, et sa propriétaire répondit immédiatement pas sa phrase habituelle :

\- Quelle est la mission ?

Mais aussitôt, Ron le lui prit des mains en souriant, et dit aussi bien à Kim qu'à Wade :

\- Non non, KP, tu ne vas pas en mission, pas dans ton état : c'est moi qui m'en chargerai !

\- Tu es sûr Ron ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en sortir ! Et je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes. Alors, quelle est la mission ?

\- Un médecin important dans le domaine n'a pas donné de nouvelles à sa femme depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle est inquiète, parce qu'il devrait être rentré depuis longtemps de son voyage d'affaire. Et il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas très loin...

\- Chez qui ?

\- Chez Drew.

\- Drew ? Mais...

C'était surprenant. Après l'attaque des Lorwardiens, Drew avait renoncé à son statut de super-vilain pour devenir un scientifique brillant au service de la communauté, de nouveau sur le droit chemin. Marié à Shego, devenue une unité spéciale de l'armée, ils avaient déjà un fils, Diego, de dix ans. Pour quelle raison voudraient-ils redevenir méchant ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé ce médecin, et non un scientifique ? C'était vraiment étrange. À ne rien y comprendre. Une mission pour la Team Possible.

\- Ok, j'y vais !

\- Tu es sûr !

\- Certain !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, lui dit alors sa femme.

\- Hum... Oh oui, tu as raison... Wade ! J'ai besoin de passer un coup de fil à mon ninja préféré s'il-te-plaît !

Kim n'aimait pas cela. Même si elle était devenue très bonne amie avec Yori, même si cette dernière l'avait assurée de son amitié à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle s'était mariée de son côté et qu'elle avait déjà des enfants, Kim ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier qu'elle reste seule avec Ron. C'était stupide bien sûr, et elle le savait, mais Yori était la seule femme qu'elle considérât comme une rivale amoureuse, et sa grossesse ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Aussi se mit-elle à sentir ressurgir les affres de la jalousie lorsque Ron voulut contacter Yori – parce que son ninja préféré, cela ne pouvait être que Yori, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, la sonnette se déclencha pour laisser entrer la jeune asiatique.

\- Ron-san ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

Au bout de quelques années d'amitié franche et de nombreuses reprises par Ron, elle avait finalement laissé tomber le « Stoppable-san ». Mais cela avait été une lutte difficile. Et ils avaient abandonné l'idée de réussir à la convaincre de les tutoyer.

\- Viens, entre donc Yori !

\- Ce sera un honneur pour moi !

Et aussitôt, elle alla saluer Kim avec un grand sourire sincère que la future mère lui rendit sans hypocrisie. Malgré toute la contradiction de ses sentiments, elle était vraiment heureuse de voir Yori. Elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle parte en mission seule avec Ron. En vérité, elle ne voulait pas du tout que son époux parte en mission et la laisse seule : elle ne supportait pas d'être inutile.

\- Alors Yori... Tu vas en mission avec Ron ?

Avec un sourire, Yori la détrompa en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas là pour cela, à la grande surprise de Kim, qui fronça les sourcils en demandant des explications. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron se décida à les rejoindre, vêtu de sa tenue de mission.

\- Non Kim, Yori est là pour toi ! Je lui ai demandé de venir t'aider à surveiller notre petite Sammy et surtout à veiller sur toi, pour pouvoir me prévenir en cas d'imprévu.

Il eut à peine prononcé ces mots que leur première née, âgée de cinq ans déjà, sauta dans les bras de sa « tata Yori », tandis que Kim était trop estomaquée pour la reprendre pour ce comportement. Parce que, si Yori était là pour elle, elle n'allait pas en mission avec Ron. Mais dans ce cas...

\- Avec qui tu y vas alors ? Tu n'y vas quand même pas tout seul ?

Ron se mit à sourire sans répondre, tandis que la sonnette tinta à nouveau, et qu'immédiatement, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs entra à son tour, surexcitée. Hanna. Bien sûr. Kim se mit à rire nerveusement de sa paranoïa tandis que sa belle-soeur lui faisait un câlin avant de saluer Yori et Samantha avec toute son affection.

\- Aller petite sœur, on y va, on a une mission à accomplir !

\- D'accord onii-chan !

Embrassant une dernière fois sa femme qui avait l'air plus détendu, et donnant d'ultimes conseils à Yori (en lui rappelant bien de l'appeler au moindre soucis, même le plus insignifiant), il partit enfin en mission, en emmenant sa petite sœur qui était ravie d'avoir une mission seule avec son frère.

Yori, elle, se mit à sourire à Kim, amusée, en lui disant pour la taquiner un peu :

\- Alors, vous êtes rassurée, Kim-san ?

\- Oh, désolée Yori, je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment...

\- Une grossesse ?

Et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux avant de commencer à s'occuper, tandis que Sammy se blottissait contre sa mère qui espérait que tout se passerait bien pour son mari.


	2. Deuxième Partie

_Deuxième partie : Chez Drew_

* * *

Depuis qu'il était revenu sur le droit chemin et qu'il avait cessé de chercher à tout prix à conquérir le monde, Drew Lipski vivait dans une magnifique demeure dans les environs de Middleton avec sa femme et son fils. Il travaillait à la sécurité de la ville avec les scientifiques de l'Institut, tandis que Shego travaillait dans des missions secrètes pour l'armée, grâce à ses pouvoirs. Mais depuis quelques mois, plus personne n'entendait parler d'eux. Et maintenant, un médecin de renom disparaissait chez eux. Ni Ron ni Kim ne voulaient penser à cette éventualité, mais il était possible que leurs mauvaises habitudes leur soient revenues. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était illogique ! Il fallait mettre les choses au clair rapidement... Ron détestait mettre en doute la sincérité de ses amis, même si ceux-ci étaient d'anciens criminels.

Entrer dans sa demeure fut un jeu d'enfant : pas de laser, pas de robot, pas de garde... Rien du tout, comme une maison modeste et modèle. Un peu décevant pour notre équipe de choc, mais plutôt rassurant pour Ron : Drew n'était pas encore entièrement retourné du côté du mal, si c'était ce qui était en train de se produire... Il n'y avait aucune protection, nulle part. Comme s'il ne cherchait pas à cacher quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? De la psychologie inversée ?

En s'enfonçant davantage dans la demeure, Ron et Hana virent qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de suspect. Absolument rien. Aussi ce fut avec un véritable malaise qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, qui était éclairé, en ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'ils allaient y voir.

Dans le salon, assisse sur un canapé, se trouvait Shego, affalée sur un canapé, elle aussi prête à accoucher à tout moment, tandis que le médecin disparu se tenait à ses côtés pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et que Drew jouait avec son premier enfant, tout en vérifiant à chaque moment que sa femme allait bien. Shego était enceinte à nouveau ! Pourquoi cette crainte ? Elle avait déjà eu une grossesse... Et tout s'était bien passé !

\- Ron ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Drew l'avait vu, et Ron se sentit honteux de l'avoir soupçonné d'être redevenu méchant. Ce fut donc en bégayant qu'il lui répondit, tentant de se justifier comme il le pouvait, tandis que Hana jouait l'innocente en allant voir Shego.

\- Heu... Heu... Je... Le docteur Peennee avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et la seule piste que l'on avait...

Il sentait ses oreilles chauffer et devinait ses rougeurs, comme s'il était de nouveau adolescent, face à un professeur. Drew jeta alors un regard d'incompréhension au médecin qui se mit à pâlir avant de mettre sa main sur son front.

\- Mince ! Je savais que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose !

Il prit aussitôt son téléphone et composa avec empressement un numéro, avant de sortir se faire gourmander par son épouse, pendant que Drew et Ron se regardaient avec gêne. Se raclant la gorge après quelques secondes de silence embarrassant entre eux, Ron se décida à poser la question qui éclaircirait cette histoire :

\- Mais heu... Pourquoi ce médecin à domicile ? La dernière fois, à l'hôpital, tout s'était bien passé il me semble, non ?

Ce fut Shego, qui, devant les écouter depuis un moment (Hana étant partie jouer avec Diego), répondit :

\- Oh, le problème c'est pas l'accouchement, Ronnie, c'est la grossesse !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il semblerait que ce petiot ou cette petiote-là, contrairement à Diego, ait hérité des gênes « Go » davantage que des gênes « Lipsky », si tu voies ce que je veux dire...

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Ouaip. J'attends un rejeton avec des pouvoirs magiques. Classe, non ?

\- C'est pour cela que nous avons préféré avoir un médecin sous la main... Au cas-où il y ait un problème...

\- On ne saurait pas trop comment ça allait tourné pour une grossesse. Mes frères et moi, on n'a pas eu des pouvoirs magiques à la naissance.

\- Oh, je vois ! J'espère que tout se passera bi...

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, son Kimmunicator se mit à bipper.

\- Ron-san !

\- Yori ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kim-san est sur le point d'accoucher ! Elle est à l'hôpital... et vous attend !

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ? J'arrive tout de suite !

Au même instant, Shego commença à son tour à avoir des contractions, et le médecin ne revenait pas. Ni une ni deux, aidé par Drew, il la plaça dans la Kimmobile, tandis que Hana attrapait Diego, et que la voiture démarrait en trombe pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Le médecin ? Ben lorsqu'il eut fini son coup de téléphone, il eut la surprise de constater que tout le monde était parti sans le prévenir.


	3. Troisième Partie

_Troisième partie : L'hôpital_

* * *

Après de longues heures de travail, Kim put enfin se reposer, ayant donné naissance à de charmants faux-jumeaux. Leur père était aux anges, et ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël, lorsqu'il revint en portant sa fille, tandis que le médecin portait le petit garçon. Ils posèrent les deux enfants dans les bras de leur mère, qui se mit à sourire, malgré la fatigue. Le petit garçon déjà chevelu et endormi, la petite fille gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Ron regardait cette scène avec un amour non dissimulé, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je sais déjà comment on va les appeler ! Lui, ce sera Cecil, et elle, ce sera Danny. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Kim se mit à sourire, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- Sérieusement, Ronnie ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de choisir pour tes mômes des noms qui sont considérés par toutes personnes non-anglophones comme correspondant au sexe opposé ?

Tirant le rideau qui les séparait de l'autre lit de la pièce, Ron dévoila Shego, elle aussi sortie de la salle d'accouchement, et tenant dans ses bras un petit poupon qui semblait rayonner d'une douce lueur brune.

\- Shego ! Toi qui est si forte pour critiquer, comment tu as appelé ton fils ?

\- Hugo ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

Mais aussitôt, elle le regretta, en voyant le sourire narquois du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien, je me disais que le « go », ça reste de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que... Je... Ouais, bah au moins, c'est vrai prénom universellement reconnu comme masculin !

Ron allait lui répondre brutalement, lorsque Yori entra dans la salle avec Samantha, proposant la réplique parfaite :

\- Au Japon, il est de tradition de donner un prénom du sexe opposé au nouveau-né pour lui permettre de s'épanouir pleinement.

\- Ah ! Tu vois Shego ! Mes prénoms sont géniaux ! Cecil pour lui, Danny pour elle, pour qu'ils s'épanouissent dans tous les pays ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Kim ?

\- Je suis d'accord. Un petit Cecil, une petite Danny. Ça me va si ça te plaît.

\- Ne venez pas me dire après que je ne vous avais pas prévenus lorsque vos mômes viendront se plaindre !

Shego avait beau dire cela, elle souriant, caressant avec douceur la tête de son petit garçon, tandis que Kim et Ron dévoraient des yeux les leurs. Puis les deux pères les prirent pour laisser les mamans se reposer, les couchant dans leurs lits tous trois côte-à-côte, Danny au centre et son frère à sa droite. De vrais petits anges.

\- Quelle surprise tout de même qu'ils soient tous les trois nés le même jour !

\- Cela veut dire qu'ils auront un lien très fort, un destin partagé.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Cela paraît censé. Même jour, même hôpital, même chambre... Si ce n'est pas du destin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

Nullement préoccupés par les bavardages de leurs parents, les trois poupons dormaient à poings fermés, comme s'ils voulaient attrapé la main de leur voisin, et souriant avec innocence, sans se douter de l'avenir qu'envisageaient pour eux leurs parents, ni ce que le destin leur réservait réellement...


End file.
